


Miraculous Alternate Realities

by SakuraMarie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah August 2018, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe- Beauty and the Beast, Alya has a potty mouth, Collection of AUs, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, I am open to suggestions, I'm Bad At Tagging, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, Multi, No Beta, There is some silly aus, Will I finish these no one knows!, all four parts of love square represented in a way, but I do spitball ideas off Rosalind 2013, cross posted on tumblr, multiple AUs, not really - Freeform, some based on fairy tales, some based on movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMarie/pseuds/SakuraMarie
Summary: A collection of scenes from various Alternate Universes from my hyperactive mind.Updates sporadically. Various genres included. Mostly the love square and DJWifi cause those are my jams. Rated T for light cursing occasionally





	1. Fairy Marinette AU

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary: **  
Adrien Agreste had stopped believing in faeries and magic long ago.  
So why was one in his hand? 
> 
> ** Extra Information **  
Originally written for Miraculous Fluff Month 2018 Day 29: That Looked Like It Hurt

Spiders…

Why did it have to be spiders?

Oh how she did not like spiders; the most terrifying creature she could ever meet.

She had barely escaped, but she was not out of danger. The dreadful spider had succeeded in injuring her. Her wing was in so much pain that all she cold do was crawl around this human home.

Oh why?

Oh why did she think coming here was a good idea?

She stumbled around the deathly quiet house, trying to escape. If she didn't know better, she'd think this house was abandoned.

She knew better.

She was almost out when she heard a hissing sound. She nervously turned her eyes and saw the second worst thing she could see at this moment: a cat.

Well, she was a goner. She couldn't fly out of danger, and this cat was going to pounce and eat her. What a terrible way to go.

"Felix!" A voice yells. The cat ignores it and his little furry butt twitched a bit as he prepared to jump.

The little fairy was crawling as fast as she could to get away. Danger was everywhere; she couldn't believe how rotten her luck was today.

She began climbing the graceful looking leg of a table, trying to get some distance between her and the cat.

"Hey boy, what are you hunting?" said a voice that boomed in her ears. He wasn't screaming of course, but it felt like he was to her tiny ears.

As she gripped the table leg, in pain and awaiting the moment the human's voice vibrations would stop hurting her ears, she didn't notice his gasp when he spotted her.

Adrien Agreste didn't believe in fairies, not anymore. Not since his childhood, when his mother would make up stories for him. Then again, there it was with a mangled wing and struggling to climb the side table's leg.

He grabbed Felix roughly, eliciting a yowl from the cat as he tossed it out of the room.

Felix loved to hunt bugs, and he probably thought the fairy was a bug. He wasn't about to see a fairy get eaten, not today.

Marinette was tired. So very tired.

She just wanted to take a nap and rest off the pain. Her wing hurt, her knees hurt, and her ears were ringing. Her arms wanted to fall off. How tall was this table?! There was no need for this table to be so big and excessive.

She began to slip and she tried with little avail to stay up. Down she slid, before scurrying up in an effort to maintain her height. She hit something firm a few seconds later.

"How did I hit the floor so quickly?" she screamed eternally. She looked down to see not the white tile but a fleshy hand.

She screamed.

Adrien just barely heard a little high pitched scream as he began to gently lift the fairy to his level. His eyes were wide as he stared at the little being in his hand. He mouthed something Marinette couldn't comprehend.

He gently cupped her in his hands, intending to transport her outside when Nathalie nearly gave him a heart attack as she basically commanded him to practice piano.

Adrien had no choice but to delay his plans to get the fairy comfortable in her assumed element.

~~~~~~~  
She was being kidnapped. She was going to get tortured and never see her family again. She'd heard the stories, she knew how cruel humans could be. This was the worst day ever. She decided then and there not to go without a fight.

Fight she did, as well as a little fairy against a giant human could. She bit and scratched mercilessly.

Oh yes, she was hurting him. Her captor would fear her wrath!

~~~~~~~

He felt little uncomfortable, like if many little mosquitoes were biting him but still he kept going. He gently deposited her on his bed when they arrived and let her calm down. He then turned his back on her as he started messing with his phone. He had to fool Nathalie into thinking he was practicing his piano. He set up the program, and music played. He turned to face her only to realize with a jolt that she was gone.

He internally panicked and began a frantic search for his little guest. He was terrified something bad would happen, his room wasn't exactly fairy-safe. He eventually found her trying to escape from his insanely high window. He sighs softly and cupped his hands under her and waited until she fell down. He saw that she turned to him with an "if looks could kill, you'd be dead" glare.

He nervously tried to calm her as he carried her to his desk. He carefully sat her down, grabbed a pillow from his bed, and offered it to her as a more comfy seat. She was a defiant little thing though, and refused to acknowledge him. He didn't know what to do, so he spoke in his normal tone.

"Hey, it's okay… I won't hurt you."

This of course had the opposite effect. The vibrations in his voice knocked her down, and she scrambled to cover her ears. He realized his mistake and covered his mouth as she continues to glare.

Great, fabulous. He was perfect at this "making a good impression" thing.

He took a breath and tried speaking at a lower volume. "Hey.. I only want to help you. That's all."

The fairy crossed her arms, somewhat thankful that the human wasn't bursting her eardrums. She was still cross that he kidnapped her, though.

Adrien stepped away, not turning his back on her while he retrieved a first aid kit. Granted, everything was human sized but maybe they could figure something out.

Marinette watched the human with wary eyes. This human looked as skittish as she was. Not quite the fearsome monster of stories. Still with a little scowl on her face, she watched him pull out this odd looking white box. She tilted her head in confusion as he placed it in front of her.

"This is a first aid kit. I will help you get yourself healed."

He then showed and explained to her about band aids and other supplies.

Marinette of course looked at everything warily. Why did he want to help her? He was a human, and humans were bad right?

Marinette gazed up at the human who had the softest and sweetest expression she had ever seen. She faltered a bit and reached out to touch some of the items from the kit.

"I can help you use them," He looked at the wing with a wince. "That looks like it hurts…."

She looked up at him and he seemed so genuine. Maybe she could trust him. She let him inspect her wing, it did look pretty bad now that she was really focusing on it. There were cuts and bruises all over her from the spider fight. He frowned sadly and grabbed a strange white stick and dipped it in a liquid that bubbled on her wounds and stung a little.

She hissed and he panicked. "Sorry! I should have warned you! This is to disinfect these cuts."

Marinette nodded and bit her lip. The sting did not last long; it only surprised her. It took awhile but Adrien managed to get her wing ready to heal correctly. It wasn't fun but Adrien was quite gentle and kind to her. She never met someone who was so sweet and helpful.

"Marinette…."

Adrien blinked and looked at the fairy.

"My name is Marinette…." Marinette said shyly.

Adrien smiles widely, "Adrien."

He made a motion to shake her hand but withdrew because her hand was too tiny to shake.

Marinette smiled gently and walked to him. She waved shyly.

They had not realized it, but as he had started bandaging her it had started to rain. As they continued to talk to each other a bright strike of lighting lit up the room and was followed by a loud thunder clap that caused the two to jump a mile high.

After their heart rates calmed down, they looked at each other and began to laugh harder than they had ever laughed before.

A knock interrupted them.

"Adrien?"

Adrien jumped and stops his recorded music and runs to the door.

" Hello Nathalie, what can I do for you? "

"Just … checking on you … your laughing concerned me."

"Oh, nothing is wrong. I was laughing at my own silly fear of the loud thunder."

Nathalie blinked. " I see…. continue on then…"

"I will, no worries."

Marinette tried to fly over to his piano, as she never seen one before but she couldn't really use her wing.

"Hey! Hey, don't try and move your wing. I had to make a brace for it. You might hurt your wing more if you try to strain it." He gently picked her up and transported her to the piano so that she can explore it. He decided to play for her. She was mesmerized by the thing, and when she stepped on key, she delights in the noise it makes.

Adrien smiled fondly at her and they developed a little system to play and it not get to loud.

She was amused and looked at him with a smile. Her face flushed when he gives her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen in her life.

He was a rather beautiful human, in his own way.


	2. Wall-E AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Summary: **  
Two Teens from the space cruise ship Axiom come to earth looking for adventure in what they thought was an empty world. What they found was a race of humans and monsters in a destroyed /
> 
> ** Extra Information **  
I swear this was meant to be an Adrienette fic... it became a DJWifi ... I do not know how this happened!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien Agreste was a lot of things.

He was a rich and handsome model. He is the son of a powerful and influential family. He always had the latest and greatest of everything and above all that he was a gentleman./p  
All that did not matter though. He stared in terror at a girl about his age with a rusty bat ready to bash his brains in. For what reason, he had no idea all he knew was he was in deep trouble. All he did was bump into her. Was it a sin to do that?/p

It will be fun Alya said.

It will be safe she said.

It will be deserted she said.

This will be the last time he trusted Alya's judgment ever again. Why did she have to spot … whatever she saw and bolt. He did not even have time to react. If only he listened to Nathalie for once and just go to his lessons he would not die by the hands of a scary yet pretty girl with rage filled blue eyes.

Marinette glared at the scared and oddly dressed boy. Odd always meant danger, and danger needed to be dealt with. They lost too many people due to the odd things, especially Akumas. She narrowed her eyes, daring him to move as he gulped.

"Uh…. Bonjour?" He asked nervously as her eyes narrowed 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alya was like a bloodhound when it comes to a scoop, and what an amazing scoop she had now.

She couldn't believe it humanity, after thousands of years, had survived on Earth. Earth , everyone at home thought,was uninhabitable. History told how back than the three large companies eventually became one and only believed in mass consumption. They helped in contributing more and more trash till the earth became uninhabitable. She was told that everyone, even the ones who couldn't afford the original cruises to space, where given passage. Clearly that wasn't the case or her and Adrien would be here alone.

How did the Kwamis and other droids miss this? Life was somehow sustainable in this current version of earth. Every few years they sent droids to earth for signs of life and the still droids missed life forms. Granted this was not the lovely lush green she had seen in archives but there was life in this rather bland and dusty landscape. 

She had to know, how did they survive? What do they eat? What kind of homes and technology did they have? What was their story after the ships didn't come back for their ancestors?

She was going to find out, as soon as she finally caught up with the boy she now deemed "Local Earth Boy"

She noticed him as they were coming out of their little pod. They had just landed and she saw him from a tree that was pretty bare. She was so excited when she saw him she bolted after him , throwing caution to the wind.

Nino watched, hidden among some old debris, the new strange looking people. He had separated from his friend Marinette. They were hunting for salvage for their homes when he saw the light on the ground. The one light became many and spread out in a circle. He did not stick around when he heard the loud noises and the lights became erratic. There were two people who came out of the sleek, shiny and white pod thing that eventually landed. He couldn't study them too much when the girl's eyes and his met. She made some kind of screech and bolted toward him. His survival instincts kicked in and he fled like an Akuma was after him. For all he knew they were Akumas and were just fancier and more humanlike./p

p"Local Earth Boy~" She called out "If you can't speak French~ I can speak other languages… eh well my kwami can but!" Trixx pops out from who knows where and begins screeching greetings in various languages until Nino finally snaps./p

"Damnit woman! Shut up before you get us all killed! I speak French! I understood you the first time!"

The little robot and her owner grinned at each other "Gotcha! Trixx ! Start recording!"

Trixx's eye's go white and a click was heard and Nino steps back and holds his spear at it.

"Whoa ! Calm down! It's just a Kwami"

He blinks, still in his defensive pose

"A what?"

"A kwami! You know a personal robotic assistant. Ya know, like a fancy version of one of those old retro smartphones!"

The boy looks at Trixx warily and pokes the flying robot.

"I never seen a working smartphone but I know of them."

"… Wow you are way behind on technology… no worries! I ,Alya Césaire, and my Kwami Trixx will catch you up! In return, you will tell me everything about this world.

He simply blinks but before he can speak Alya continues on " Where I am from, no one thinks anyone lives here! It is so cool we discovered…." She than blinks and her eyes widen and she whips her head back and looks behind her.

"CRAP! I lost Adrien and Plagg! His dad is gonna kill me!"

"That's not good , if he is as loud as you are , who knows what Akuma could hear him and attack"

"A what? Trixx! look up Akuma!"

Trixx's eyes begin to flow and words go flying through their robotic eyes. A few seconds later Trixx replies in their robotic voice "Information not found"

"Akumas are monsters made of negative emotions"

"Monsters?"

"Yea… but honestly … I'd be more afraid if my friend finds him before you do. I can deal with an Akuma… but it is near impossible to deal with Marinette"

"She can't be that bad…"

p"Yes she can"/p

"Well…. Adrien is a goner!"

Nino raises his eyebrow "wow… so much faith in your friend."

"You don't know Adrien. He has the social competence of a toddler. It is the reason I need to watch the poor home schooled boy. He may be book smart but he has no common sense."

He sighs "Marinette has a "Attack first, ask questions later" kinda thing… not that it a unique line of thought here…"

"Let's see if we can save him in time… If not… How do you feel about outsiders in your world~"

"I rather not"  
They than hear screaming.

" Well, that sounds like Adrien... better go save him."

Nino just gives her a look of disbelief.


	3. I Dream of Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was a normal girl with a normal life… until she found an ornate bottle in an abandoned lot. Now she is an ordinary girl with a genie who is dressed like a cat boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nor much to really say about this one except was based on the old t.v series of I Dream of Jeanne and I freakin adore that show =u=. (Granted I only seen the complete first season but shhhh) Honestly I seen so much fanart of Ladybug/Marinette as a genie but why not make Adrien the genie? Plus I can imagine Marinette is more like Nelson in that they want to do things themselves and they don't need magic.

Marinette pinned some fabric onto the mannequin. She was stuck at home for the day due to heavy rains and was in her pajamas. It was one of those lazy days where one tried to simply did things to not die of sheer boredom.

"How… how did you become a genie? Were you born into it or…..?" She trails off but doesn't look at him

She hears a sigh from behind her as she continues to work "Long story short Princess…. I was turned into one. It wasn't my choice at all" he chuckled bitterly "than again… nothing ever was back than…."

She turns around and faces him "what do you mean?" She abandons her work, not really inspired at the moment and sits next to him. He snuggles into her shoulder, very much like a cat.

"You want to hear the long and sad story of poor Adrien Agreste? The once human now turned into the genie Chat Noir?"

Marinette simply nods as she begins to scratch behind his cat ears quickly turning him into mush

"Back when I was human I was the son of a powerful and rich king who was well…. To be nice… was a control freak. As you modern people would say"

He grins at her giggle but continues his story

"At the time, I did not know it, but he had a genie … a powerful one named Hawkmoth"

Marinette outright laughs " Hawkmoth? What a horrible name! It sounds oh so threating"

He cracks a smile "Yea it is a silly name… but when you turn into a genie… you kind of have no real choice in your name. I didn't anyway. I mean look at me!" He gestures to himself "I am entirely in black with a cat theme"

"I guess that is true" she said as she flicks his bell at his neck and he blushes ever so slightly

"Anyway…" he coughs and flicks a hand to activate his magic. It showed the image of a regally dressed man with sharp features, platinum blonde hair and steely serious eyes.

" My father, the king, was a controlling man. Had to have everything perfect and exactly the way he wanted. He and I would argue since he kept treating me like a child and tried to not only keep me caged up in my room, he tried to control every aspect of my life. I was lonely and I will admit I escaped as often as I could. He only ever found out I was gone when a servant told him."

He then shows her some more images of his past through magic. A scene of the king and what she assumed was human Chat arguing, Another of the same young man with blonde hair and human like green eyes sitting alone at a dinner table and him running off and being returned by royal guards.

Marinette is utterly mesmerized by the images he is showing her. Her eyes focus on a painting in the scene with his father and his human self. She points at it and looks at him "is that… a painting of you two?"

He peers at it and nods "yes…"

It was such a formal picture and mostly black. It seemed almost like floating heads. "He looks so serious and you look utterly miserable…" she said sadly. Her fingers traced the edges of Adrien's face from the painting. It seemed sort of strange there was no mask there but the look of utter misery was even more foreign and heartbreaking.

Chat seemed to be the embodiment of sunshine and joy. She couldn't believe he was so sad back when he was human.

He continues on "One day I snuck around trying to find some hidden passages to escape from and I found my father conversing with a man in purple and surrounded by white butterflies…"

"White butterflies?" Marinette's eyebrow raised up , impossibly highly trying hard to laugh

He nods "Hawkmoth was always surrounded by white butterflies, it was odd I know." She laughs outright at this.

He then frowns "I remember thinking this guy was silly and harmless. Little did I know he would do this to me? "He sighs as he looks at his bottle at his side "It turns out when someone, in this case my father, made a wish Hawkmoth would take a white butterfly and corrupt it. He would make it black and then the butterfly would land and the wish would come true. A bit over produced but it was how his powers worked. Anyway, things got worse and worse and I was got more and more trapped. One day I get into a massive argument with my father. I don't remember what was said… All I remember is he made a wish. A wish I would hope he never meant to make. "He looks utterly heartbroken as they both look toward the magical projection.

_Prince Adrien Agreste angrily crosses his arms at he stares down his father._

_"_ _I am NOT a child anymore father. I want to explore my kingdom and even the world"_

_"_ _The world out there is not safe. You will stay here where I can keep you safe. "_

_Adrien looked agitated "I do not need protection father. I want to feel alive and do things!"_

_"_ _I just wish you would just… stop trying to defy me!'_

_Soon a black butterfly flaps toward Adrien and King Gabriel goes pale. He then tries to swat at the butterfly away from his son while the prince looks at it curiously._

"Why didn't you run away?" Marinette asks and tearing her eyes away from the little show.

"At the time… I didn't know about Hawkmoth's butterflies or what was going to happen to me or I would have ran."

They turn back to the projection and watch as the butterfly lands on Adrien and he turns into a black smoke that had green sparkles. They watched as the King looked on in horror as his only son disappeared and an ornate green and black bottle appeared. A bottle that reminded the King of Hawkmoth's.

_As King Gabriel gently picked up the bottle he hears a low chuckle_

_"_ _Does this please you ….master?"_

_"_ _What did you do to my son?" The King asked angrily_

_"_ _Exactly as you wanted, made him compelled to obey you … no matter what. I made him into a genie." Hawkmoth grins_

_"_ _I didn't wish for this though…."_

_"_ _ahh but it is what you wanted. You can keep him safe and he will always obey… Isn't that what you want my lord?"_

_King Gabriel looks down and thinks "Well…. I do want that…."_

_"_ _When he is out of this rebellious phase…. I will reverse this.. He will understand"_

_"_ _Of course your highness… of course. "_

Marinette bites her lip "That clearly did not happen … What happened "

He then sighs and lets the projection fade. I don't really know. Not much really. All I know was my father was overthrown and my bottle got passed around quite a bit until my last master lost me during a war. Than I was asleep for thousands of years till you found me."

"Poor Kitty..." She said scratching his cat ears "That's why you hate being in your bottle lamp… thing so much."

He plops his head into her lap, much to her embarrassment "yea… it has a lot of bad memories and well… I hate it. Being free like this is nice. I am so glad you are so nice about all this. "He then pouts "allttthhooouuughhh It WOULD be nice if you would let me help you more often! I am itching to use my magic in more elaborate ways. I am actually VERY bored you know."

She rolls her eyes at him "You know how I feel about that. I do not WANT magical assistance. I can do everything all on my own."

"But you do not have too…" Chat starts before Marinette waves him off

"But I want to. "

He tries to give her his most pathetic eyes he could muster "just one little big wish… or a bunch of little wishes? You are so stingy with your wishes! My old masters never thought twice about it!"

She huffs "I said No! So stop looking me like a kicked puppy"

"I am a cat, Princess. Not a dog"

She sticks her tongue at him "That is debatable"

She giggles as he has a look of mock offense.


	4. A Knight and his Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Marinette is forced by a power-hungry to marry a mad king whose wives have met with unfortunate ends. She is in a secret relationship with her trusted knight and bodyguard Adrien Agreste.
> 
> He, under no circumstances, wants his lady to be upset and marry such a vile man who is old enough to be her father.
> 
> His solution for saving her? Staging a kidnapping and get her away of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is one of my shortest drabbles but I have no idea how to expand on it more, not really… but I might have did some doodles for it later sooo there is that LOL XD
> 
> And yes the king is based on King Henry VIII. I have no shame and I love reading about his reign and from one I seen of the showtime series the Tudors, I like that too.

"Why don't you trust me my lady?"

"It isn't like I don't trust you … it's just… "

Adrien raises his eyebrow as if challenging her to continue and she sighs.

"What can we do? He's a king… I am an orphan… a noble one but still… I am a ward to my aunt and she is using me as her pawn… and you…" she looks sadly at her dear bodyguard "you are only my knight in shining leather and chainmail."

He snorts but smiles and pulls her into a hug. He mumbles into her hair "If he is such a good catch, why doesn't she marry him herself. He is closer to his age than you are"

She shudders at the memory of the old mad king she was forced to marry. She was surprised he even wanted another wife considering his luck with them. She gulps

"Adrien… he is going to kill me too …. Isn't he…" she whispers going pale at the thought, her hand flying to her neck. "Most of his wives are dead within a few years…"

"He won't… I won't let him. He won't even have the honor to marry you" He said, a plan already forming his mind.

"what will you do ? Burst into the ceremony when the priest says "if anyone has any objections to this wedding speak now or forever hold your piece?"

"No, that means I would be cutting it way to close." Adrien said in a serious tone.

"What are you planning?" she asked skeptically

He kisses her forehead quickly and she gives him a look.

"My Lady… I am going to take you away from here"

"What?"

He winks "He can't marry what he can't catch. "

"Are you crazy Adrien! The second we got get caught you will get hanged for kidnapping!"

"Adrien won't kidnap you… but Chat Noir won't get caught either."

"Who's Chat Noir?"

He grins and starts to leave "You'll meet him soon enough. Just be ready ,my lady, for a dashing black cat to whisk you away."

She raises an eyebrow "oh? When should I schedule this meeting?"

"it's a surprise, never fear my lady your knight will always protect you. You will be safe… WE will be safe."

"I should hope so"

"Things will be fine. Just trust me. I know you like being in control but… just this once let me take the lead."

She sighs "I don't like being left in the dark but….. I will trust in your plan. Don't make me regret it. "

He grins at her "I know you are a princess… but you are MY princess.. not some old geezer's. I will not allow you to become his. Trust me on this."

"I do my silly knight… I do…"

Adrien strolls into his room the plan formulating in his mind. He was going to be dressed all in black on a black horse and steal his princess away. She may never have the life of luxury she is used to or even deserves but she deserves more than a vile old king. A king who was much too old for her and much to unfaithful to her.

He couldn't bear the thought of her being mistreated and being treated less than what she deserved. He would do anything in the world to keep her happy and safe. That was his job and promise to her as her bodyguard and lover.

His plan was risky, that he knew but Marinette was worth that risk.

He would take her out of the country and take her to a place far away where the king will never find her. Where that was, he had no idea. However, he felt putting at least a sea in between them and the king should be far enough.

He looked in his storage chest and fished out a small velvet box. Inside of it was his mother's ring. As soon as they were safe, he would marry her. He hoped she would accept because even though he was nothing but a lowly knight he loved her with all his heart.

Something told him, she did too.


	5. Hogwarts AU - Muggle Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is a witch who was raised as a muggle with knowledge of magic. She than gets a letter to Hogwarts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never intended to make a Hogwarts AU but Miraculous AU Yeah August 2018 was a thing. This is also the Miraculous Fluff Month prompt Baking/cooking both are day 6. Name of the drabble was "Muggle Sweets"

Marinette DuPain-Cheng was raised thinking she was a normal girl living a normal life. That was until the letter came. A letter to come to the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Her father was utterly thrilled. Magic in his family tended to skip a generation. It also might have helped us Sabine had some magic in her bloodline as well even if was not as strong as the Dupain side.

Tom Dupain was a bundle of pride as he shopped at all the notable stores in Diagon Alley for his daughter's schooling.

He only seemed heartbroken a few seconds before she got on the train. Him and Marinette were close and being apart for so long suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. Still, he was proud of her and waved energetically at her when the train left. He will see her again in a few months.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was homesick.

Sure she loved being at Hogwarts. She was learning so much and her friends were amazing even if they were all part of rival houses.

Still she missed Paris and life at the bakery. She missed her parents even if they wrote to each other all the time.

She decided than and there to make some comforts of home. She was a bit sickof some of the more ... eccentric sweet options and longed for simple muggle style cookies and cupcakes. She'd have to improvise of course as she had mo oven but it would be fun. Especially if she could rope her friends into it.

She blushes at the thought of presenting Adrien some homemade cookies. He was so sweet and precious even though he was a Slytherin. He liked some of the other muggle things she had so ... maybe just maybe he'd love something he could eat.

She sneaks into the main hall and sends her owl , Tikki with a note to Alya inviting her and the boys to try and bake with her.

Alya, from her table at Ravenclaw grins when she reads the letter. She gives Tikki a small treat and her affirmative answer and sends Tikki off to the boys. They used the general chaos of morning deliveries and breakfast to hide their correspondences from nosy people.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette was giggling at Adrien and Nino, they all looked so confused at all these muggle utensils. Alya, being muggleborn, knew exactly what was going on and grinned.

"You gonna make some comforts from home for us?" Alya asked in a teasing tone

"No WE are gonna make comforts , together. " Marinette smiles as she magically brings aprons over so they could protect their clothes. As long as she didn't focus on Adrien she could handle not sounding like a stuttering idiot as she taught the two wizards how to cook the muggle way.

It wasn't easy to try and make things "the muggle" way when they didn't have the right equipment.

The boys were born in the wizarding world and everything was done with magic.

Especially for Adrien, baking was a new experience and it showed. Nino seemed to do a bit better than him and once Alya and Marinette explained it to him he got it. He was a messy baker but he managed to make something edible if not ugly as sin.

Adrien on the other hand, his rich kid lifestyle of not having to do a thing really came back to bite him in the behind. By the time he FINALLY managed to produce something that wasn't so hard it can be used as a weapon he was utterly in covered in flour, frosting and somehow Tikki's feathers. It was a mess but he was so proud of himself his friends couldn't stay mad.

Still they managed to fashion a sort of oven using a cauldron and their wands. If only her parents saw what misshapen cookies they managed to make in their makeshift oven they'd cringe. Still the taste was all that matter and the boys devoured the cookies.

"A real muggle cookie... I read about these..." Adrien said in wonder " It doesn't change colors or move and yet... so good!"

Marinette blushes "Y-yea... y-you should try my parents... t-they have e-even n-nicer ones ... good equipment... and stuff" She cringed at her delivery of the line

"and stuff!" she screamed at herself in her mind " REALLY MARINETTE! AND STUFF!"

Alya grins " is that an invitation Mari... cause I wanna try the "best treats in Paris" sometime soon. "

Nino nods " do we get a "friends of Mari discount cause I am tempted now. If this is good... i wanna try the best! "

Adrien looked at her with the most pleading expression she ever saw "Really?"

Marinette blushes " y-yea... whenever you want... In fact I-i'l ask... cookies to send more dad... NO! I mean dad.. .send cookies"

Adrine looks confused while Nino and Alya start laughing Alya gives a thumbs up where Adrien can't see and she mouths " smooth" to her

Marinette simply groans and tries to magic herself away from the area.


	6. Pokemon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most anti climatic summary in this whole collection lol 
> 
> Team Miraculous in the world of pokemon 
> 
> That is all there is, there isn't anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another AU for AU Yeah August 2018. Yes it is out of order. Yes I know when they meant Gym they didn't mean a pokemon Gym. Do I care... no not really ... also... I never been to a real gym in my life. I went to a lot of pokemon gyms though!
> 
> AU Yeah Day 29- Gym

No one imagined that when they left home, what they thought they wanted to be wouldn't turn out to be true.

Adrien was expected and trained by his father to be a fearsome pokemon champion, just like him. He ended up dancing his way through Pokémon contests with his cat Pokémon while the crowd went absolutely nuts for them. Adrien did this without the support of his father, but his friends happily filled that position.

Nino thought he would be an average trainer, but ended up really enjoying keeping everyone's Pokémon healthy and helping Adrien with his routines. He also ended up, somehow, being the group cheerleader. He didn't know how that came to be, but it was his role now and he wouldn't fight it.

Someone could say Alya was perfect to be a Pokémon researcher, due to her inquisitiveness. Alya thought so too, but when she met some professors she didn't vibe with it at all. What she did like was trailing the evil teams and finding out what they were up to, much to the horror of her friends.

Everyone thought creative Marinette would make lovely little shows in contests. She ended up being the most competitive trainer one could ever meet. She was tiny and fearsome; that was where she got people. She only looked cute and weak.

The group all started from the same town. They hadn't known each other well, but after they agreed to travel together for a bit they became an inseparable team. They had each other's backs and supported each other (or in Alya's case, kept her from getting killed). They celebrated any win and comforted each other in loss. They brought each other up when one was feeling inadequate.

~~~~~~~

Marinette was nervous. This was her last badge, and she was running out of time to make the deadline. If she failed here, she'd be put on a waiting list to try again and by then it would be too late. She had waited this long in the waiting line to fail now. The gym's large building loomed over the two girls. Marinette looked at it with an odd mix of determination and terror.

"Girl, chill. You'll be fine, you and your Pokémon will kick butt and take names like usual."

"But Alya… the deadline…"

"Breathe. Please breathe, cause if YOU panic, Adrien will panic which will make Nino panic. I am not taking care of team panic. Not today, in fact I never want to deal with that."

Marinette breathed through her nose as her Ledian, Tikki, nuzzled her cheek in order to calm her.

"See! Tikki agrees with me!"

Marinette gave her a grin, "You're right as usual, Alya."

"But of course. You got this. Your a tough lady who can come up with crazy strategies that somehow work and shock everyone. Your battles are super fun to watch after all."

She blushed and smiled.

Out of nowhere, Adrien seemed to materialize behind them. "She's right! You're awesome!"

"HOLY ARCEUS!" Marinette yelled as she jumped a mile high.

Adrien flinched while Alya laughed her head off.

Adrien looked embarrassed and rubbed his neck, "Sorry Marinette!"

"I-it's o-ok … you Adrien good…. I mean! You're good, Adrien." Marinette said, her voice becoming more embarrassed as she talked.

Adrien looked a bit confused but still smiled sweetly at her. Alya was still laughing her head off and Nino came into the situation utterly confused.

"What did I miss?" Nino asked, ever perplexed by the scene before him.

"We were about to go through those doors so Marinette can kick this last gym leader's butt," Alya said.

Nino blinked. "Oh, okay. And we're standing here smiling and laughing because? …Don't get me wrong, standing in the sun is fun, but we don't wanna miss Marinette's slot."

"Eep! You're right! I can't be late!" Marinette turned and nearly knocked down the doors in her haste. The other three just looked at each other and laughed before following along after her.

There was an excellent battle about to start, and they would have front row seats.


	7. Gabriel is Missing AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Agreste has gone missing and Emilie doesn't know know how to keep things afloat.
> 
> (aka Emilie will turn into a supervillian/burgler cause she, Adrien and Nathalie need to eat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for rainbowrider1290 of fanfiction.net

Emilie Agreste was at the end of her rope.

She couldn't keep this up anymore.

She tried so hard to get the money she needed to maintain the illusion of everything being perfect, but she was starting to show cracks. Even Adrien, her dear oblivious son, was starting to notice that something was not quite right.

Emilie looked up to the family painting in her master room.

Gabriel would've known what to do. He was the creative one. He was the artistic one. He could make designs the masses would love and demand to buy.

She was tired. So very tired of trying to be him, and keeping his dream alive until he was found.

Since he vanished, she often swung from missing and adoring him, to cursing his very name for vanishing and putting her in this situation.

She was getting desperate. Adrien's modeling couldn't keep her fortunes up forever, and she was no longer as young and as beautiful as she once was. There had to be a solution that she was overlooking.

Emilie decided once more to raid Gabriel's stuff. There HAD to be some secret hidden portfolio of good designs she could release for him.

She scurried around, eventually finding a secret path she never noticed before. It was very odd. How did she not know of a secret passage?

That sneaky man.

He had only been gone for a year and half and he had somehow kept secrets right under her nose.

Emilie followed the path to his old office; a room that, even when he was present, was off limits to her and Adrien. He had a habit of locking it when he wasn't inside, and had taken the only key with him. It was her first time in years seeing the room.

She was oddly disappointed. All that secrecy for a modern, minimalistic room that seemed so ordinary. In a way, she was hoping for something more exciting. Like the bodies of designers who angered him, or something.

She was about to crawl back through what she internally dubbed the "crap. I forgot my key, but need to go to my fortress of solitude" tunnel, when she felt that something was off.

Almost like there was something in the room.

It was a weird mystical aura that she couldn't shake off.

Emilie searched around, trying not to make an obvious mess in the office.

She found incomplete sketches for a future fall line, but not anything that felt alive.

Emilie noticed a stylized portrait of herself that, upon further inspection, had a latch that let her swing it forward and revealed a safe.

She grinned, "Well, well, well, my Darling...What have we got here?"

Gabriel's code was oddly easy to decipher. It took a few guesses, but she cracked the code.

Her sentimental fool.

The safe revealed a book in a language she couldn't read, a brochure about Tibet, and two simple boxes. Her curiosity got the better of her, so she took both of the boxes and opened them at his desk. In one of the boxes was a brooch in the shape of a butterfly that was a dull grey and cool to the touch.

The other box however felt odd to her. It was like it was telling her to open it. Emilie gave in to the urge and a ball of light appeared and circled around her. She let out a shriek that fortunately no one could hear, and a small floating blue creature appeared. It took one look at her and cried fountains of glittery tears.

"I am so happy to meet you!" it wailed, tears cascading over it's cheeks. 

Emilie had never been more confused and traumatized in her whole life.


	8. Lady and Her Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Marinette is forced by a power-hungry to marry a mad king whose wives have met with unfortunate ends. She is in a secret relationship with her trusted knight and bodyguard Adrien Agreste.
> 
> He, under no circumstances, wants his lady to be upset and marry such a vile man who is old enough to be her father.
> 
> His solution for saving her? Staging a kidnapping and get her away of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Information:
> 
> Yes this is one of my shortest drabbles but I have no idea how to expand on it more, not really… but I might have did some doodles for it later sooo there is that LOL XD
> 
> And yes the king is based on King Henry VIII. I have no shame and I love reading about his reign and from one I seen of the showtime series the Tudors, I like that too.

"Why don't you trust me my lady?"

"It isn't like I don't trust you … it's just… "

Adrien raises his eyebrow as if challenging her to continue and she sighs.

"What can we do? He's a king… I am an orphan… a noble one but still… I am a ward to my aunt and she is using me as her pawn… and you…" she looks sadly at her dear bodyguard "you are only my knight in shining leather and chainmail."

He snorts but smiles and pulls her into a hug. He mumbles into her hair "If he is such a good catch, why doesn't she marry him herself. He is closer to his age than you are"

She shudders at the memory of the old mad king she was forced to marry. She was surprised he even wanted another wife considering his luck with them. She gulps

"Adrien… he is going to kill me too …. Isn't he…" she whispers going pale at the thought, her hand flying to her neck. "Most of his wives are dead within a few years…"

"He won't… I won't let him. He won't even have the honor to marry you" He said, a plan already forming his mind.

"what will you do ? Burst into the ceremony when the priest says "if anyone has any objections to this wedding speak now or forever hold your piece?"

"No, that means I would be cutting it way to close." Adrien said in a serious tone.

"What are you planning?" she asked skeptically

He kisses her forehead quickly and she gives him a look.

"My Lady… I am going to take you away from here"

"What?"

He winks "He can't marry what he can't catch. "

"Are you crazy Adrien! The second we got get caught you will get hanged for kidnapping!"

"Adrien won't kidnap you… but Chat Noir won't get caught either."

"Who's Chat Noir?"

He grins and starts to leave "You'll meet him soon enough. Just be ready ,my lady, for a dashing black cat to whisk you away."

She raises an eyebrow "oh? When should I schedule this meeting?"

"it's a surprise, never fear my lady your knight will always protect you. You will be safe… WE will be safe."

"I should hope so"

"Things will be fine. Just trust me. I know you like being in control but… just this once let me take the lead."

She sighs "I don't like being left in the dark but….. I will trust in your plan. Don't make me regret it. "

He grins at her "I know you are a princess… but you are MY princess.. not some old geezer's. I will not allow you to become his. Trust me on this."

"I do my silly knight… I do…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien strolls into his room the plan formulating in his mind. He was going to be dressed all in black on a black horse and steal his princess away. She may never have the life of luxury she is used to or even deserves but she deserves more than a vile old king. A king who was much too old for her and much to unfaithful to her.

He couldn't bear the thought of her being mistreated and being treated less than what she deserved. He would do anything in the world to keep her happy and safe. That was his job and promise to her as her bodyguard and lover.

His plan was risky, that he knew but Marinette was worth that risk.

He would take her out of the country and take her to a place far away where the king will never find her. Where that was, he had no idea. However, he felt putting at least a sea in between them and the king should be far enough.

He looked in his storage chest and fished out a small velvet box. Inside of it was his mother's ring. As soon as they were safe, he would marry her. He hoped she would accept because even though he was nothing but a lowly knight he loved her with all his heart.

Something told him, she did too.


End file.
